The Tiger of the X-men
by phantom00
Summary: Sold by her uncle to be a science project at age 10, Greer Potter (FemHarry) manages to escape and finds herself joining the X-Men and a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Tiger**

 _May 10th_

10-year-old Greer Potter was hiding behind some trash cans in an abandoned alleyway in the city of New York in great agony. She was short for her age and her crimson red hair fell down to her waist. She was dressed in her cousins, Dudly,oversised clothes and she was completely barefoot. When she was 4-years-old her Uncle Vernon got a promotion and they had to move to the US, more specificly New York City. Less than 24 hours before she was a normal elementry school student.

School, life, everything was great for Greer until that day, the only time she managed to legitiamaly get away from the Dursleys, and thankfully Dudley was in a different class than her... The day when a man named Dr. Minos was invited to her school to give a lecture on cross species genetics. In his lecture, he claimed he could give ordinary human beings the strength, stamina, speed and agility of a wild animal through "splicing". The purpose was to create a new type of "Sentinel". A "sentinel" that possessed the intelligence of a human being, but the raw power that was needed to counter the growing mutant epidemic.

To Greer and at least 80% of the student body it sounded like a load of crap. Why would anyone want to be turned into some form of animal hybrid? She hated mutants to a fair degree but taking such drastic measures to eliminate them... was ridiculous. Doodling through the two hour long lecture and not taking in another word after Minos's boring introduction, she happily excited the lecture hall.

After coming home, Greer begrudgingly trudged up the stairs to her room. As she looked across the hallway, she noticed there was no noise or even light coming from Dudley's room... Odd considering he was always making some kind of noise from his room ... ' _Maybe he's asleep_...' she thought before entering her cousin's room... Aunt Petunia would blame me if he fell asleep this early...

"Dudley... Dudley are you..." She stopped short, as the room was empty...

"What the hell..."

A muffled gunshot rang behind her, followed by a stinging sensation in her shoulder. Falling to the ground, Greer released a silent scream before falling and her world went black...

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It felt like hours before Greer came to. Groaning, she tried to acclimate herself to the bright lit room.

"Oh, so our little our volunteer has awaken?" a deep voice sounded from the far corner. Snapping her eyes to the source of the sound, she saw nothing...

"Where... where am I... who are you?" Greer asked, fear starting to creep in her spine.

"You're in my laboratory... and who I am does not concern you." The voice answered back. Noticing she was strapped tightly onto some sort of hospital bed with no means of escape... Greer felt dread enter her system... Something was very wrong here... Looking up, she desperately pleaded with the voice...

"I presume you've heard all about my work..." the voice replied, ignoring her question. "The one on new sentinels and cross species genetics haven't you?"

"Let me go!" Greer spat getting more frightened by the second...

"And why would I do that?"

Hearing the hint of laughter behind that last sentence, Greer tried even harder to break free.

"What are you going to do to me?" she screamed.

"Well your uncle did request that you volunteer for our little setinal project... "

Greer stopped thrashing, Minos' words hitting her like a ton of bricks... This man... He was... He was crazy... Insane... He had turned her brother into some kind of freak...

"I knew my uncle would kill me eventually..."

"All my sentinels had their memories wiped after being spliced. Extra precautions I carried out so they do not have second thoughts about... about people like you." There was a twinge of triumph in the voice. This made Greer almost insane with anger.

" You won't get away with this... you...you..."

"You know too much." The voice boomed back and with that, five massive mechanical arms with syringes attached rose from beneath the bed, making Greer's eyes widen with fear...

"Killing you will have no benefit to me... Making you a sentinel on the other hand would."

Greer shook her head feverishly... ' _No! Not that! ANYTHING but that... She didn't want to be turned into a bigger freak...'_

"No please... Don't..." she begged weakly but Minos ignored her pleas...

" You WILL join my sentinel army... What DNA did should I splice with you? Oh yes, a member of the feline family, a tiger to be more precise..."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back in the lab, Dr. Minos held his gashed chest as he watched the figure of his latest sentinel disappear into the darkness. The little bitch had attacked him when he tried to remove her memories via injection... Somehow she broke out of the restraints and escaped. As furious as he was, Minos knew chasing her would have been utterly...pointless...It would most probably put him under the radar of the police... meaning he couldn't continue with his precious work... Life and its compromises... Struggling back to his desk he pressed the emergency button.

"Stryker. It's Minos I need to disappear."

Greer clambered through the window into her room, collapsing onto the ground as she struggled to catch her breath, her every muscle twitching in exhaustion...

"What did he do to me?" she thought in fear as she slowly absorbed how quickly and how far she had run... Sitting up, she became aware of how well she could see in the dark... and it was starting to scare her... A lot... Something flicked against her leg as she screamed before kicking it only to hiss in pain... Looking down, she noticed a tail...

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?" she thought in panic as her breathing quickened and her heart rate doubled...

Noticing something moving at the corner of her eye, she quickly whipped around only to be met with a reflection... her reflection... but the creature in the full-length mirror wasn't human... or animal... It was some unnatural, ungodly combination of both...

Greer shakily brought her finger to the glass... Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and nearly chocked in near hyperventilation as she took in how much she changed... Her raven hair was now thicker and dark orange in color while her ivory white skin was now covered in soft orange fur... Fur that was befit for an animal... decorated with black stripes. Her already toned body was now even more muscular, lean muscle filling her still slender frame. Her once dainty and perfectly manicured nails and toenails were replaced with long razor sharp claws. When she hesitantly opened her mouth she saw they were filled with large and sharp canines. The delicate human features of her face remained unchanged but like her body, it was covered in orange fur with only two black stripes on each of her cheeks. Her blue eyes were now bright green with silted irises and when Greer felt tugging at the sides of her head, she shakily lifted her hair only to see her ears were now pointed and furred. To, Greer's horror... she found out she could move both her ears and tail as easily as if they were any other limb in her body. With a yelp, she scrambled away from the mirror and started shaking uncontrollably, her mind just refusing to process what had happened to her...

"No no no no..." she chanted as she stared hatefully at the thing in the mirror, refusing to accept it was her...

"I'm not this thing... I was already a freak... That is not me... Not me... Not me... Not me..."

Greer felt her lungs contract painfully, and she brought her hands to her chest in hopes of easing the pain only to feel the soft fur that now replaced her skin. Still in denial, she tried to rip some of it out only to cry out when she realized how painful it was... It was a part of her...

"God... please no...NO!" she screamed only to leap back in fear as her screamed ended in an extremely loud and animalistic roar... nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Greer what are you..." Greer turned and came face to face with her own Aunt.

"My God..."

Petunia and niece stared at each other in silence and finally...

"Aunt Petunia... don't... don't... freak out..." but her mother backed away, her olive eyes filled with disgust.

"Stay... Stay away from me! Don't come any closer! Or I'll I'll...We sold you to that doctor for a reason!"

Before Greer could do anything she heard 2 gunshots, "Aghh!" Greer moaned as the memory of the gunshots flashed through her mind. Somehow... she had miraculously dragged herself from her house to some alleyway without being seen. Seeing the blood pool on the ground, Greer knew she needed medical attention and fast but she didn't know where to get it... Looking the way she did now... Lowering her brown tipped ears in dejectedness Greer felt to tired to resist the pain and tried to fall asleep only to be disturbed by a girl's voice.

"Hello is someone there?" Greer shook in panic as wild thoughts raced through her mind.

"Who is it? Maybe she can help me!" But one look at her furred body made her think otherwise... Who would help a freak like her? She could get mutant bashed... or worse... killed... The sound of footsteps got closer and Greer started panicking even more, her tail trashing around wildly.

"Uh oh, she's getting closer! I have to run! Hide!" and as she attempted to pull herself up, a tall red headed girl stepped in front of her.

"Please...please don't hurt me" Greer whimpered as she attempted to stand once again. She failed miserably when another flash of searing pain flowed from her gut to the rest of the body, paralyzing her for a moment before she collapsed back down onto the ground. In order to add some distance between her and the red headed girl, she tried kicking back and shielding herself with her arms. She waited for something painful to happen. A kick, a blow to the head... Anything... What she didn't expect was a kind soothing voice...

"You're hurt, don't move, it's alright I'm not going to..." Greer saw the foreign hand reach for her. Instinctively she felt her lips curl on their own accord before an animalistic hiss escaped her. Seeing the fear on the girl's face and how she'd backed away Greer quickly covered her mouth, horrified that she was capable of making such an inhuman sound.

"I'm ... sorry I didn't mean to... I couldn't... Oh God... I can't control..."

"Its fine, really..." The red headed girl smiling faintly as if trying to reassure the both of them before slowly removing her jacket.

Greer backed away, as the girl approached her. But stopped when the girl lifted her hands in a surrendering position... Slowly, Greer allowed the girl to approach her before relaxing slightly when the girl proceeded to wrap the jacket around her bloodied middle.

"Thank you..." she croaked before she unintentionally hissed again when the girl's hand accidently bumped against her stomach.

"I'm sorry... " the girl apologized before she gestured for Greer to stay still.

"You're hurt real bad... Is there anyone I can call? Friends? Family?"

Greer opened her mouth before the reality of her situation struck her... Gripping her constricting chest she shook her head slowly, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes at the memory of her mother screaming.

"No... There isn't anybody..." she said weakly. The girl's eyes softened with understanding as she watched Greer lie back in defeat...

"Look... Lets be friends ok? My name is Jean, Jean Grey... I'm here to help you..."

"Help me? Aren't you... Aren't you afraid of me?" Greer replied uncertainly as she pressed herself against the wall in fear. She eyed Jean's hand with alien scrutiny all the while suppressing the urge to hiss again as it landed on her furred shoulder.

"Why would I? You have a really special gift"

"Special gift? More like a curse," Greer spat back not believing her ears... This must be one of those crazy mutant activists she had been hearing about... Who else could act so normally around someone like her?"

"Look... I understand that you must be terrified about your new powers. I was too when I got them and trust me I hated them to." Jean replied soothingly as she placed another hand on Greer's furred shoulders.

"You... You have powers?" Greer asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, she was in an alley bleeding to death while having a conversation with a mutant... An actual living mutant...

"Yeah..." Jean grinned and did a gesture with her hand. The empty beer bottle that lay next to Greer jerked and the rose into the air landing in the garbage bin. If this happened earlier that day, she would have tried to get as far away from someone like Jean... but the more she looked at the red head... The more confused she became... Jean wasn't one of those disfigured abominations or demented raving maniacs she had seen on television... Jean... From the looks of it... was completely normal... Except for the thing she did with the beer bottle...

"That's amazing..." Greer admitted a little hesitantly before giving a small smile... Deciding to trust this Jean Grey who blushed at her compliment...

" Well it kinda is, but I couldn't have done it without help from the institute..." "Institute?"

"Yeah, it's a special place for gifted youngsters like you and me, people who are..."

"Mutants" Greer interrupted flatly. Jean was surprised by the hint of sourness in Greer's tone.

"Look I know the name isn't flattering but..."

"I'm not a mutant." Greer replied defensively but looking at her furred hands, her claws, the look of confusion on Jean's face, she almost submitted to her overwhelming urge to cry.

"I'm not this thing... I'm not" she murmured softly.

Jean couldn't help bite her lip as she watched Greer bury her face into her hands. The grief emulating from this girl was so intense Jean could actually feel it herself... And it was heart wrenching... reminding her of how she too was terrified of what she had become when she found out she could move things with her mind... However unlike Greer, her family hadn't abandoned her... They had helped her find Professor Xavier and if it weren't for him she wouldn't have made it this far. Jean clenched her fists Greer, a mutant or not deserved, this chance as well.

"Look... I know this must be horrible for you... But I know people who can help you... But you have to trust me... Do you trust me?

Greer raised her head wearily before nodding slowly at Jean... She didn't see what else she could do...

Seeing Greer agree, Jean smiled reassuringly before concentrating as hard as she could. Finally she established the link she needed. " Professor... prepare the black bird, I've found someone... Um... she's quite like Kurt and can you please bring Mr. McCoy along... she's in bad shape..."

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: I copied most of this from** **Tigra of the X-Men** **by** **chesirecat9116** **but the author hasn't update the story in two years and I thought I could add a Harry Potter spin on it.**

 **This has elements of both the X-Men comics and the cartoon X-Men Evolution in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hello Greer, my name is Professor Xavier, it's a pleasure to meet you. "Pleasure's all mine" was all Greer could muster.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Greer nodded before sitting down only to feel a searing pain at the base of her spine. Standing back up, she realized she had sat on... her tail... and that sent a whole new type of self-loathing to wash over her. Taking great precaution not to sit on her tail again, she strapped herself in and hugged her knees as the jet took off. The professor wheeled himself next to Greer and with a concerned look on his face, he asked

"Tonight must have been incredibly difficult for you... Do you... want to talk about it?" Greer forced herself to meet his dark gaze before shaking her head embarrassed.

"That's alright, if you don't mind I have to speak to Jean in private."

Greer shrugged before watching them disappear behind a black curtain. She knew they were talking about her...

"Probably about how much of a freak I am..." she thought miserably.

Holding back a sob... she hugged her knees and rested her head on them before drifting into sleep.

Greer felt herself being shook and a voice in her ear saying "Greer...Greer! Wake up! We've reached the mansion!" confused, she opened an eye only to see Jean smiling at her. Hesitantly, she smiled back only to see Jean recoil slightly and then she remembered... She had fangs... monstrous fangs... Quickly she looked away and at the window instead.., Shame welling up painfully in her chest. Jean on the other hand kicked herself mentally, she hadn't meant to react the way she did but those sharp teeth were nothing short of intimidating.

"No such thoughts Jean. She is just as human as any of us." A voice rang in her head.

"Yes professor, I'm sorry."

"So, what do you think?" Jean asked as cheerfully as she could, trying to repair the damage she had done.

"It's huge... " Greer admitted in awe as she peered through the windows of the blackbird. Jean laughed,

"I know, I was shocked by how big the place was but now it seems necessary considering the amount of mutants living in there..."

Greer felt her stomach do a somersault...

"Mutants..." she didn't exactly know what to think about them... Worse... She didn't want to know what they would think of her...

The jet descended slowly and Greer watched in amazement as the basketball court split into two revealing a chamber underneath where the jet slowly lowered itself into. Greer hugged herself nervously as she they exited the jet only to freeze when the Professor Xavier wheeled up to her.

"I'm sorry Greer... I know you must be exhausted but you have to see Mr. McCoy for a medical examination. Just in case your recent... changes left you with any unwanted side effects." Greer nodded weakly before asking who Mr. McCoy was.

The beast that had tended to her wounds raised an arm before gesturing for her to follow him.

"So he's Mr. McCoy..." Feeling a little guilty about how she had reacted towards him, Greer made a mental note to herself to be more polite to him. She followed him through an array of corridors and rooms when they finally arrived at what looked like an infirmary. Mr. McCoy signaled her to sit on one of the beds he then placed on a lab coat, followed by some rubber gloves. Greer stiffened when he started asking her questions.

"So how old are you Miss..."

"Potter, Greer Potter. I'm ten."

Nodding, Mr. McCoy started taking her height and weight...

"5 foot even you're really tall for a ten year old..."

Greer did not know what to say so she stayed silent.

"Right, please open your mouth". Greer felt her ears press against her head, she felt self-conscious showing her monstrous fangs. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and tried to stay still as Mr. McCoy gently started to prod her new teeth with a dentist probe.

"Hmm...Very good... Strong, white and healthy with no cavities. Please keep it that way... Alright you may close."

He carried on his examination, checking her ears, reflexes, and eyesight followed by some blood tests. Slowly, Greer started to relax.

"Mr. McCoy's actually quite nice..." she concluded, her initial fear of him subsiding rapidly.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Mr. McCoy asked as he glanced up, his strange golden eyes questioning but his tone was gentle, prompting Greer to reply.

"It's not like that... I love talking, it's just... I'm still just taking in how much I... changed... that's all..." she said honestly while rubbing her shoulders, still not used to the alien feeling of having fur instead of skin… It was freakish… Unnatural… Just like her aunt and uncle described her before her transformation…

"Like I am…" She thought hatefully I bringing her hands up to bury her face in..

Mr. McCoy must have noticed this as he patted her gently on the back

"Well look on the bright side my dear... you're fur is orange, blue just makes me look extremely tacky..."

"Chocolate… To ease you up a bit… First nights are always the roughest… Believe me, I know…" Mr. McCoy said gently before helping her off the hospital bed...

"Thank you…" Greer said sincerely before bringing herself to look Mr McCoy in the eye. "Thank you very very much…"

"My pleasure my dear. Oh yes, before you go off, Xavier wants to see you, his study is the third door to your right… "

Greer left the infirmary hesitantly with her spirits slightly uplifted…. Slightly...

"At least I'm not bleeding to death in an alleyway…." She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her bandaged middle…

"Mum… How could you?" She whispered as her hand made contact with the cloth...Feeling a sudden drop in her mood… The urge to cry becoming very tempting… Greer forced herself to take a bite from the chocolate bar… Steeling herself to focus on that and nothing else for the moment… At least until she got to the professor's office… Looking around, she found the door Mr. McCoy was referring to and hesitantly knocked. Gently wrapping the rest of the bar and shoving it into her shorts pocket…

"Please be the right door…" She prayed silently… Feeling that bumping and probably scaring a stranger would completely shatter her now paper thin self esteem….

There was a pause, before the professor's kindly voice replied.

"Come in Greer…"

Pushing the door open Greer peered in nervously .

"I heard you wanted to see me Professor?" She asked, noting for the first time how… frail and vulnerable she sounded…

"Yes Greer, please take a seat."

Walking towards the comfortable looking armchair, Greer again took great care in not trying to sit on her tail again... before looking at the professor expectantly.

She recoiled slightly as he approached her but stopped when he smiled gently…

"Don't worry Greer, you are among friends now… No one here is going to hurt you… alright?"

There was a pause…

"Alright…" Greer nodded.

"Excellent." The professor said encouragingly. "So... Greer… I know tonight must have been extremely… difficult and painful for you…."

"You have no idea…" Greer thought bitterly only to look up in surprise when the professor's voice rang in her head.

"Yes I do Greer…"

Greer recoiled further… This time quite violently and looked questioningly at the professor.

"Did you just… Were you…"

"Communicating to you telepathically… yes. Reading your mind… No. Although it is one of my abilities… I don't do it unless it is really necessary for the most basic of ethical reasons…"

"If that's so… What do you mean you know what I'm going through ?" Greer asked suspiciously before she noticed she was curling her lip… Like a cat would before it snarled. Quickly, she stopped herself… Although horrified that she was doing it in the first place…

"You don't need to read someone's mind to know they're in pain…" The professor said seriously. Before touching her hand gently, making her look up.

"I just wanted you to know it doesn't matter who you are here, anyone with gifts as special as yours is welcome to my institute. As long as you need safety from the outside world that doesn't understand you and you're gifts, Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters will always welcome you." Greer felt her ears perked up… This man… did he just offer her a home… Even when she… Even when she looked…

"No he can't be serious…" Greer thought before searching his face for any trace of sarcasm, malice or General ill content. There was none… And suddenly, it felt like a heavy load was lifted from her shoulders… For the time being anyway…

"Thank you Professor…" she stuttered. "Thank you so... much... You won't believe how much this...this means to me..." Greer admitted truthfully.

"My pleasure... Now I believe Mr. McCoy has already given you something to eat so its best that you go get some rest…"

Greer nodded. That idea suddenly very appealing... She was about to ask where she could crash but stopped when Jean suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Jean will be your roommate for now, you'll fine some clothes on the bed we have prepared for you..." The professor said formally before wishing them both good night and wheeling off…

It was an awkward walk back to the room, with Jean leading and Greer silently following behind. Jean noticed Greer didn't dare to look her in the eye and wondered guiltily if it had anything to do with how she reacted to Greer's smile on the plane... Shutting the door she put on her best smile and handed Greer her clothes and a couple of blankets.

"So did you get anything to eat? You looked really hungry on the plane..." Jean asked trying to strike up a conversation

"Huh? Yeah, Mr. McCoy gave me something just now… Oh and thanks for the clothes and blankets…". Greer replied shyly in a closed lip smile.

"No problem… " Jean replied, before gesturing at the direction of the restroom when Greer held up her clothes... It was half an hour later when Greer emerged from the restroom… and by then, Jean had unintentionally fallen asleep. Greer bit her lip; she hadn't meant to take so long… but upon catching sight of herself in the mirror… She couldn't help but study herself in sick fascination…

"And I'm hideous…" Greer thought miserably as she pulled the blankets over herself, hating how her new tail curled itself around her leg…. Closing her eyes…she allowed herself a silent sob before drifting off into much needed, forgiving sleep...

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It has been precisely 2 months and 3 weeks since Greer had moved to the institute. The Dursley's had willing signed guardianship of Greer when Charles and Logan had visited them a week after her change, and she didn't hear a peep from them, she expected Mr. Logan had something to do with that. She had met the 16-year-old German mutant called Kurt Wagner and like her and Mr. McCoy he had trouble with their physical differences from 'normal' humans, Kurt quickly became the big brother to her. She also befriended the younger sister of the Russian mutant Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin and the girl is a couple years younger than her and her name is Illyana. She also finished her school year in Bayville. Greer still have trouble accepting her new...appearance.

Among her powers since her transformation she had retractable claws, enhanced speed, agility heightened senses, including night vision, she can lift three tons, she can run upwards of 50 mph, she could communicate with house cats (she had yet to test this out on bigger felines), her powers are expected to grow as she gets older as she haven't even reached puberty yet.

Clothes were trouble for her, she had to accommodate for her tail and she had to cut out a hole in her shorts and pants so she could freely use her tail and have her feel comfortable. Their were a few unexplained events that managed to happen around her, like the time Bobby 'Iceman' Drake pranked her by icing her image inducer in her third week of being in the institute, so she could go to school without being harassed as much for being a mutant, which resulted the clothes the he had on turned into a ballerina outfit, complete with a tutu, and whenever he tried to change clothes that outfit changed into the ballerina outfit, this went on for a week and no one had an explanation for it, even when Reed Richards and Tony Stark came over and tried to come up with a scientific explanation for it, to no success.

Then there were the owls, they just showed up a couple of weeks ago, with a message tied to their legs like carrier birds, but the owls wouldn't let anyone close to them to get the letters and they just stayed there, just waiting for something...

Some of the staff, and some of the older students, were expecting something out of the 60's movie _Attack of the Birds_. That was when a giant man appeared, while not as big as the Juggernaut, he was still big at the front gates.

 _To Be continued..._


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry?**

 _-July 31 8:30 A.M. Bayville Xavier's Mansion-_

Greer is currently in her room looking at her real self in the mirror wearing normal clothes and she was pulling at the collar of her shirt. Her red hair feel neatly, in a ponytail, to her mid-back. Ever since her change into a 'catgirl' she feels restricted and uncomfortable in normal clothes, she didn't know if it was the cat inside of her that hated clothes or something else. Ever since her 'change' her lightning bolt shape bolt started to fade away and currently she can only see it if she stared where it is if she looked really hard. She also no longer needed her hand-me-down glasses either. She was wearing a pair of shorts, which had a hole for her tail to stick through, a pink 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt on that ended an inch before it connected to her shorts. After since she first woke up from her new room at the mansion she noticed some black substance coming out of her scar, not even Dr. McCoy knew what it was. Other than that she is currently excited for her first birthday away from the Dursleys.

She looked at her 'feral' appearance one more time and finally satisfied with her outfit she left her room, not before making sure her holowatch was firmly on her wrist.

"Good morning Kitty," Greer said as she ran passed the 17-year-old Katherine 'Shadowcat' Pryde.

"Where's the fire?" Kitty called back.

"Making sure Bobby doesn't prank me on my first real birthday! Or eat my cake!" Greer responded back

Greer continued running down into the dining hall and noticed some of the other students are still eating their breakfast and noticed Bobby still eating his and she made it her mission for have none of his pranks hit her today, her first real birthday.

 _-Xavier's Mansion: Medical Bay-_

"Are you sure that she doesn't have the X-Gene," Charles Xavier asked the blue furred doctor.

"Of course I'm sure Professor, I've ran the test a dozen times, on an equal number of different machines, and they all came up negative," Dr. Hank McCoy replied, who was also known as the Beast. "Before you ask how, I have noticed that someone actually tampered with her very DNA. How or why I do not know."

"Why indeed." Charles said with a hint of curiosity, "I'll have Logan look into the who," and before he continued anymore a light started flashing on his wheelchair and he pressed the button and said, "Go ahead Scott."

"Professor you know I hate when you do that," came Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, came over the comms.

"Sorry."

"There is someone here to see Greer, something about a school of 'magic'," Scott said.

"Have him meet me in my office," Charles said as he rolled his wheelchair at of the Medical Bay.

 _-Charles Office-_

"So you are here to give Greer Potter, one of my new students, an invitation to an inclusive school in Scotland, one which few even know about, and even fewer are allowed to attend," Charles stated, "Did I get that right Mr. Hagrid?"

"Yes sir, and please drop the Mr. it reminds of my dear old dad, bless his soul," the giant of a man responded.

"Of, course Hagrid," Charles responded, "If I may ask, do you know what kind of school this is?"

"A school where the students have great talents, or at least that's what Dumbledore told me," Hagrid explained.

"That's one way of putting it," Charles stated.

 ***Bamf***

Kurt Wagner the blue mutant teleported into the room with ice covering various portions of his outfit, including his right sleeve, left pants leg, and some parts of his front and back, and his appearance could still be made out as a blue 'demon'.

"What happened, Kurt," the professor asked.

"Vhat happened, Bobby iz vhat happened," Kurt replied in a German accent, "he tried pranking Greer but he got me instead."

With a sigh Charles told Kurt, "Leave Bobby to me Kurt, I have a guest at the moment."

Kurt noticed Hagrid and apologized, "Zorry about this."

 ***Bamf***

"Sorry about that," Charles said, "But as you see this too is a school where born with unique abilities come here without persecution and hone their unique abilities."

"But what about..." before the giant could finish a girl an 11-year-old girl appeared, who appeared to be a humanoid tiger than anything, complete with emerald cat-like eyes.

"You called for me Professor?" The cat girl asked.

"Yes, I did," the wheelchair bound man replied, "I'd like you to meat Rubeus Hagrid. He's here to offer you a chance to go to the school your parents went to when they were your age. Hagrid this is Greer."

"He is," Greer asked as she tilted her head side-to-side as she sized up Hagrid, "Mr. Hagrid..."

"Just call me Hagrid," the big man corrected, "Mr. Hagrid was my father."

"Sorry, err, Hagrid but I'd like to continue my education here," Greer responded, "Scott told me about this so called 'magic school' and I couldn't find any reference to it. From what I know about this school is that people knew about this school, or find references of this school, even before mutants were revealed to the world."

"That's all good and stuff but Hogwarts is the best magic school in all of England," Hagrid boasted, "Even has the greatest wizard since Merlin as Headmaster."

"Dr. Strange?" Greer asked inquisitively as she tilted her head to the right. "I thought he was to busy with his work to teach."

"Never heard of him, no but it is the great Albus Dumbledore," Hagrid stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Never heard of him." Greer responded back with a bored look on her face.

"Now before we get any further with this I'd like to at least see a list of the subjects that this school teaches so I can know my charge is getting a proper education," Charles interrupted.

"Yes of course, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall said her guardians might want a look," Hagrid stated as he reached into his pockets on his jacket and after looking in what appeared to be the fifth or sixth pocket, he pulled out a wrinkled letter and handed it to Charles.

As he opened the envelope and examined the piece of paper that was inside of it Charles said, "I'm afraid I'd have to agree with Greer on this one as it appears that this Hogwarts is lacking several classes that any modern country like England should have."

"But Professor Dumbledore..."

"Has no right to dictate where Greer has to get her education from," Xavier finished. "As Greer's legal guardian I have the final say in choices like this."

"Just make sure she is taken care of," Hagrid stated in defeat and sadness in his voice, "Her parents were good friends of mine. I was so looking forward for her to coming to Hogwarts." With that Hagrid left.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, it's someone's birthday," Charles said, and with that Greers eyes widened in sheer joy.

"I have to protect my cake from a certain popsicle," Greer shouted out with joy as she ran out the door.

Charles chuckles in amusement, "Aww, the joys of youth."

 _-Hogwarts, July 31_ _st_ _9:38 P.M. local-_

"What do you mean she's not coming," Dumbledore asked as calmly as possible, hiding his emotions, all his plans for the girl rely on her coming to Hogwarts.

"Her new guardian, a Charles Xavier, stated that Hogwarts lacking several classes that the rest of England have."

"Just like her arrogant dunderheaded father," a greasy haired man snidely commented.

"'Tis not the only reason why," Hagrid answered.

"What other reason is there," Dumbledore asked.

"Young Greer no longer appears human," Hagrid responded.

"What do you mean," Dumbledore asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"She looks like a werecat now, a tiger subspecies to be more precise," Hagrid replied.

"Impossible," Mcgonagall exclaimed, "Werecats died out centuries ago!"

"You misunderstand," Hagrid replied, "She looks like one but not one at the same time."

"How can that happen," Flitwick asked.

"Tis explained to me that muggles are changing, developing abilities they shouldn't," Hagrid explained. "Most look human, but some of them change where they no longer appear human."

"You mean like the elementals of old," McGonagall stated.

"I don't' know about that," Hagrid said, "But the likeness is uncanny."

"I'll go tomorrow and try to convince her myself," Dumbledore said.

 _-Bayville Xavier's Mansion July 31_ _st_ _7:38 P.M-_

Inside the dining hall of the mansion, Greer is celebrating her first real birthday, with her new family. She had on a party hat on her head and had the biggest grin on her face as the students and staff sang her a 'Happy Birthday,' minus Logan who is currently drinking a beer. Greer didn't mind though as she never had a birthday celebration before.

After she made her wish, blew out the candles, everybody had cake, she opened up her first real birthday presents. She got a new laptop, magical resisted thanks to Dr. McCoy, a pair of rollerblades, a bike, a necklace with a golden lightning bolt on it, she instantly put on, and amongst other presents too.

Greer could not be happier as the party continued, even though Bobby played a prank on Rogue and she is currently chasing him around the room. Greer merely laughed at the sight.

Everybody was unaware that Logan had left, except for two of the adults, Charles gave Ororo a glance and the white haired woman merely nodded in understanding and she left to look for the feral mutant. She found him standing outside the front door, with a serious look on his face.

"What is it Logan," Ororo asked, knowing the serious look on his face.

Logan unleashed his claws and said with a growl, "We have party crashers."

Just then a dozen hooded figures appeared from the darkness of the trees and they were wearing silver masks.

"We're here for the Potter child," said one of the figures, who had a cane with a silver head of a snake on it.

Ororo eyes went erey white as the wind started to pick up and storm clouds started to form in the sky.

"What do you want with the kid?" Logan growled.

"She killed the greatest Dark Lord," another spoke, a feminine voice shot back, "we are here to finish what our master started!"

The woman didn't know what hit her as a lightning bolt struck her in the middle of the chest.

Logan went into a berserker rage as several of the remaining figures drew out their wands and shouted out, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The spells hit the man but they were shocked when the man kept charging at them. Pretty soon a couple of them were missing an arm or a leg, before 3 more disappeared into the night with a popping sound.

As for the Weather Witch she shielded herself with high winds, preventing her opponents from hitting her with their spells as she struck back with lightning,

It was quick work, 5 of them managed to get away and the others were on the ground severely wounded and they didn't have to wait long for what happened next.

A bald black, wearing a military style uniform with an eyepatch over one of his eye appeared, along with 20 armed soldiers.

"Logan," the bald man said.

"Fury, I figured SHIELD knows what the hell is going on," Logan said as he retracted his claws.

"I do," the man, now identified as Fury, replied.

"Care to enlighten me," Logan asked.

"Most of it is classified," Fury replied and Logan merely as he lit a cigar, "But I can tell you that you have the golden girl of British magical society."

"So she's a sorcerer, a big wup," Logan replied.

"A witch," Fury corrected, "And they won't stop until she returns."

"She is perfectly safe here," Ororo stated.

"I have no doubt that she is," Fury replied, "Certain people have plans for her. Plans that got derailed when Charles got a hold of her."

"So what now," Ororo asked.

"Tomorrow you will receive the Headmaster of Hogwarts and if Greer agrees to go I have men on the inside to protect her," Fury responded before disappearing in the shadows, along with the soldiers and the robbed individuals with no physical evidence that they were there.

"I'll speak with Charles about this," Ororo replied,

Logan growled as he put out his cigar and headed for the garage. Several minutes later he was riding away on his motorcycle.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: I know some of you are going to get onto me for my version of Hagrid. He's one of my favorite characters but I can't portray him that well.**


	4. Hermione

**Chapter 4: Hermione**

 _-August 3_ _rd_ _Hogwarts-_

Dumbledore was beyond mad. After meeting with and her new 'guardian', Greer still refused to come to Hogwarts. What worse was the fact the subtle use of legilimency was in vein as he couldn't read the girls thoughts as he tried to probe her. He sensed an outside force preventing him from reading the girls thoughts, but nobody could probe minds than he could. He suspected her new guardian of blocking him but that thought was squashed as no recorded elemental mind walkers that are better than a trained wizard, and Dumbledore had nearly a century of practice. What was worse was the fact that she wanted to stay in that muggle school was inheriting enough. He needed the girl here to help redeem Tom, even if it means sacrificing her young life, to help him see the error of his ways. He is after all the leader of the light and sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

 _-August 3_ _rd_ _Xavier's School for the Gifted 1:23 P.M.-_

Greer cursed her luck. She didn't know how Professor X had done it but he managed to recruit Agatha Harkness as her personal tutor in all things magic, and she is a taskmaster when it comes to the art, and here she thought becoming part tiger was difficult.

It has been a little over half-a-day since her first magic lesson and Greer is already for bed, because of all the mental exercises that she had to go through. Agatha made it perfectly clear before she would start the practical part, Greer must have a grasp on the theory behind each subject. Greer is use to loads of school work as she is often forced to do hers and Dudley's homework, while making sure Dudley get the hire grade.

"I can't take this anymore," Greer mumbled in frustration, as she read her third book on theory in the institutes library, only to be rewarded with a swat in the head with a ruler courtesy of Agatha's magic. "Ow!"

"No talking," Agatha said in a stern full tone as she stood on the other side of the room as she was telling a group of mutants a year or two older then Greer on why the Magical Societies closed themselves off to the rest of the world.

"Yes Ms. Harkness," Greer muttered under her breath only to be whacked in the head again with the same ruler. "Ow!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in England;

"But mum, you promised that the Girl-Who-Lived would be attending Hogwarts with me," an 11-year-old red headed boy complained to his mother.

"I know Ronald," the plump mother explained, "But it would seem that her guardians refused the invitation to Hogwarts. Don't worry dear, I've already sent him a howler."

With that Ron's mother gave Ron his fourth serving of dinner and Ron was instantly satisfied as he scarfed down the meal.

Meanwhile in another part an England two men had a young girl, with bushy hair, in a tank filled with greenish liquid. The girl had a breathing apparatus inserted in her mouth.

As one the man is looking at the charts on his computer, the other man asked, "Do we have any results Dr. Steven Granger."

"The results are the same Taskmaster," Dr. Granger replied.

"A pity," Taskmaster said as he walked over to him as he slowly drew out a knife from his sleeve, "Three years of research and your own daughter for what?"

"If I only had…" Steven started before the computers started beeping and he checked the results again and a grin formed on the mans face and Taskmaster put the knife back into his sleeve before Steven knew she had it out. "It's working! It's working! She is accepting the new DNA!"

"Good, Hydra wants to see her immediately," Taskmaster stated as she turned to leave.

"If you were going to kill me, you'd know I have plans set just for the event," Dr. Granger said with a grin, "I know Hydra is strong but with its recent…setbacks you can't risk it."

"It doesn't matter to me," Taskmaster replied, "As long as I get paid."

They were both unaware of the girls eye twitch and on the computer screen said, 'Subject 23A: DNA of Carol Danvers, Steve Rogers, and Weapon X successful DNA override of hosts DNA.'

 _-August 5_ _th_ _Bayville Mall 12:02 P.M.-_

Greer, who had her holowatch on her, is currently chowing down on her grilled fish sandwich when she heard Bobby say, "Did you guys hear about the explosion in London the other day?"

Scott raised an eyebrow and replied, "Who hasn't? It wiped out three city blocks."

"Thankfully only one person died," Jean said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Dr. Steven Granger, a former brilliant scientist turned reclusive after his wife and daughter died in a car accident a few years back," Warren 'Angel' stated abs the others gave him stares as if he grew a second head. "What? My father had his eye on him before the accident."

"You're rich?" Greer asked in a fake tone as she looked at the hotdog he was eating.

Warren snorted, "Like you're one to talk. You're an heiress to billions."

"Which I was unaware of before my, condition, became apparent," Greer shot back as she stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature," was his reply.

"You haven't heard the weird part yet," Bobby said which caught the others attention, "from the reports, Dr. Granger had a working lab in his basement and when the rescue finally managed to get there, they found the man's body and their was no lab. The man's body also had high levels of unknown radiation coming from him. According to the exports the amount coming from him and him alone is the same amount as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima."

"Localized radiation to a single person," Jean said in a confused tone.

"What was he working on that had him doused with that level of radiation?" Scott asked.

"That's the thing, nobody knows," Bobby replied.

"I'd see what I can dig up," Warren replied.

"Does it involve us," Greer asked.

Jean looked at her and replied, "Knowing our luck, eventually us or the Avengers."

"Or both," Bobby added.

"Or both," Jean admitted.

Scott looked at his watch and said, "It's time for Greer to get Greer back. I don't want Madame Harkness mad at us for having Greer skip her afternoon lessons."

"Aww," Greer complained as the got up to leave.

"Do we have everything that we came here for?" Jean asked everybody.

"I've got the things Madame Harkness wanted me to get," Greer replied holding up six bags that looked to heavy for a girl her size to lift without effort.

"I got what I wanted," Bobby said as he managed to get the latest video games. "Also I didn't know this mall have stores for magic."

"They were hidden from the non-magical side," Jean replied. It didn't satisfy Bobby though.

Scott had gotten cleaning supplies for the interior of his car, and a gift that he was going to give to her later from Victoria's Secret.

Warren he didn't get anything, he'd only came to socialize and for the food.

Jean got herself some personal feminine supplies for herself and the other women at the mansion.

 _-SHIELD Helicarrier Location: Classified; Time: Unknown-_

"What do you mean nobody knows what Dr. Steven Granger was working on," Fury asked his agents with a hint of anger on his voice, "Nobody works on that level of radiation without somebody knowing what he was doing."

"That is the thing sir," one of his agents said, "What we found at the scene was destroyed beyond use. All his notes gone. We did notice that somebody else was there too."

That caught Fury's attention, "How do we know this?"

"There was a set of footprints etched into the concrete that didn't match Dr. Grangers," another agent replied, "And it appeared that stuff was taken after the explosion happen sir. It appears that they only left things there that they couldn't use."

"So he was working on something for someone that this someone doesn't want us to find out," Fury surmised.

None of the agents responded to what Fury said before he gave them a look and got serious, "What in Sam Hell you lot still doing here! Go find what Dr. Granger was working on!"

The agents scrambled to carry out the director's orders. As the Agents left Fury started talking to the person behind him, "I assume you were paying attention."

"I heard enough," a red headed woman replied with a Russian accent as she loaded her pistols.

"Find me this second party, Natasha," Fury ordered.

"I may have a few leads," Natasha replied as she left the room.

 _-August 5_ _th_ _London 11:39 P.M.-_

In the London alleyway a group of four men dressed in green uniforms, carrying weapons were looking for something.

"I joined Hydra so I can kill some capes asses, not chase some girl," one of the goons complained.

"Shut-up Cartman, that girl is worth more than you make in a year," a second goon retorted.

"You shut-up Kyle," Cartman replied back.

"Both of you shut-up," said the third.

"So your taking the asswipe Kyles side over mine," Cartman complained, "That's sooo typical of you Kyle."

"Jesus Cartman, I'm not taking nobody's side, I just want to get this over with like the rest of you. So just shut-up and find that girl," Kyle replied.

As they were talking the fourth Hydra goon saw something moving behind a dumpster and he instantly fired his weapon, but unfortunately the round ricochet off the dumpster then into a wall and into one of the bindings for a poorly maintained fire escape for a building which caused the fire escape to fall onto the guy.

"Oh my god! They've killed Kenny!" Shouted Stan.

"You bastards!" Kyle added.

Unnoticed to the three unharmed goons the girl, the once bushy brown hair now perfect wavy blonde, from the lab silently got out from behind the dumpster and quickly got out of there, before they noticed.

As the girl managed to escape her latest group of Hydra goons, her stomach growled.

"Keep it together Hermione," The girl said to herself. As she tried to suppress her hunger, she finally gave in when she saw a closed McDonalds and she licked her lips in hunger. She went to the entrance and realized it was locked as she gently tugged but unfortunately the door came off at the hinges. Fearfully she looked around and saw nobody noticed and she carefully snuck in, making sure she didn't break anything else as she looked for something to eat. Unaware that both Hydra and SHIELD are closing in on her position.

 _-August 8_ _th_ _Bayville Mansion 9:07 A.M.-_

Greer is happy because she is finally allowed to use actual magic, granted it isn't anything to brag about as it was turning a feather into an aluminum can and then back. As she practiced in the dining room she heard voices coming from the front entrance.

"So what does SHIELD want with us?" Greer heard the professor's voice ask.

"I'm sure you've heard about the explosion in London that happened a few days ago," a feminine voice replied.

"Who hasn't, Carol" came the Professor replied back.

Greer decided to peek in and saw a blonde woman, in her early 20's, dressed in a standard SHIELD uniform, standing nearly 6' tall.

"Apparently Dr. Granger was using radiation for combining multiple super powered genes into a single person and he wasn't getting results fast enough," the woman, Carol said.

"Whose?" Charles asked in a serious tone.

"Mine, Steve Rogers, and…Logan's," she finally admitted.

Greer couldn't see the professors face but she could guess he is raising an eyebrow right now.

"I know what you're going to say but I'm barely in one place for a week at a time and I don't have time to help the girl out with her powers everyday," Carol stated.

"That's not what I was going to say," Charles admitted, "I was going to insist that you make regular visits to help the girl."

"I'll see what I can do," Carol replied and she left and Greer could see a van pulling up the front drive away.

When the car parked outside the front door, Greer saw a girl about her age get out of the van, alongside two adults in SHIELD uniforms. She saw the girl looked scared and nervous as she walked up to the front door carrying only a duffle bag.

"Greer, you can come out now," Charles said, without turning his head, "I want your help welcoming our new student."

Greer came out looking sheepish as she walked up to the front door. When the new girl saw Greer, her eyes widened as she saw the cat girl standing in front of her.

Greer held out her hand and, with her best smile said, "My name is Greer Potter and welcome to the Institute."

The girl stuttered as she shook Greer's hand, "T-t-Thankyou. I'm H-Hermione Granger."

"Don't be nervous Ms. Granger, Greer here is the result of genetic experimentation like you," Charles said with reassurance in his voice.

"R-really," Hermione asked.

"Sure am," Greer said with a feral grin. "At least you look human enough."

This caused Hermione to giggle a little.

"Greer, if you don't mind you two are going to share a room," Charles said.

"Of course I don't," Greer said with a smile, and she took Hermione's hand, "I'll show you where we are going to sleep. Be careful I shed."

"I d-don't mind," Hermione replied, "I l-like cats."

Greer's smile only grew as she led Hermione to their room.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _-August 15_ _th_ _London: Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) 11:03 A.M.-_

Amelia Bones, the head of DMLE, is currently doing some paperwork when the Minister of Magic, Fudge, barged into her office followed closely by his pet toad, Umbridge.

Amelia looked up from her paperwork and politely as possible asked, "What can I do for you Minister?"

"I just received word from my counterpart over the pond saying that had arrested some upstanding pure bloods, I demand that you arrange for their release into our custody," Fudge demanded.

"I can't do that, even if I did try," Amelia replied, "As it happened clearly inside the US borders, we have no legal standing to have them transferred to our care. If they managed to get their charges of assault on muggles dropped, they did enter the country illegally. For a witch or a wizard, that's an automatic six month prison time in the US."

"Preposterous," the pink toad said in a chiding tone, "They are pillars that support the magical community for generations. Madam Bones, Fudge has given you an order."

"Even if that is the case, they still have to obey the law," Amelia replied, "Like I said before, we have no legal footing to have them transferred over to us. Now if you two can kindly leave, so I can give my American counterpart a proper explanation on why a dozen British citizens, six of which are members of Wizingmont, were wearing standard Death Eater uniforms attacking a muggle boarding school along with an apology."

"Madam Bones," a tall black man said as he entered Amelia's office. "Arthur Weasley has agreed to give you an update on the increase of muggle baiting tomorrow at the agreed time. And the auror training budget has been cut again."

"Thank you Shacklebolt," Amelia replied.

With that Kingsley bowed and as he about to leave he gave a respectful bow to the minister and said, "Minister." With that he left.

 _-August 15_ _th_ _Xavier's School for the Gifted 9:23 A.M.-_

It had been discovered that Hermione can use magic and she had a 12 and ¾ inch wand wand made of a fern wood with a feather from a thunderbird. As compared to Greer's wand which was 10" Texas oak, with a claw from a Namien Lion. Granted they can do wandless magic but they can do that for minor spells, they needed the wands for the complex spells.

As they were practicing changing a cup into a mouse, in the living room, not to far from the chimney. A red letter fell down it and landed in front of Greer, with her name on it.

"Who is it from," Hermione asked.

Greer took a closer look at it and replied, "Doesn't say."

Before they could do anything the letter started shouting at Greer, "Greer Potter! How dare you disgrace your parents! They didn't die to protect you so you could go to some inferior foreign school! They'd expected you to go to the best magical school in the world, Hogwarts! I'd promised my Ronnikens that you'd be his best friend…"

The letter didn't have time to finish as a spark from Hermione's wand caused the yelling letter to burst into flames.

"What was that!?" Hermione asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"I have no idea," Greer replied in pain as the sheer volume of the letter hurt her ears, "Bloody hell, I think it busted my eardrums. I also don't recognize the voice."

"Language," Hermione still managed to chide her new friend as her ears were still ringing.

"I know that voice anywhere. That was Molly Weasley," Agatha Harkness, their magical tutor. "That letter was a howler. I had an unpleasant meeting with her, many years ago, when I refused to teach her my magical secrets, shortly after she left Hogwarts."

"Why did she send that to Greer, Madam Harkness?" Hermione asked.

"I know that she and her family are poor. An educated guess is that she wants to set up her son with Greer so she can access the Potter wealth, as they are among the wealthiest British wizarding community," Harkness replied.

Greer made a disgusted face, as she tried to manage the migraine from the letter, she cursing her new enhanced hearing, and replied, "No thank you!"

"What was that awful racket," Logan asked as he was coming in from the garage, working on his bike.

"A howler. A magically chanted letter to sent to those that somehow displeased the sender to let them know of their displeasure," Harkness replied.

"Magic," Logan growled, "I hate magic."

"We know," both Greer and Hermione replied in stereo.

When Logan left the two girls returned to their magical assignment, after Agatha reassured them that she'll take care of the person who'd sent the letter. After an hour of work they both managed to transform their cups into mice and back into cups.

 _-August 15_ _th_ _3:16 P.M. the Burrow-_

Amelia Bones arrived at the Weasley household and she knocked on the door and she was greeted by the person she wanted to meet.

"Madam Bones! What do I owe the pleasure," Molly asked in a surprised tone, inviting her in.

"I would return the sentiment if it wasn't the fact that you sent a Howler to a muggle school," Amelia replied in a fierce tone. "What possessed you to send a Howler to such a muggle building!"

"Muggle?" Molly replied in confusion. "Nonsense, the only howler I sent in the past few weeks is the one I sent to Greer Potter."

"Who is staying at a muggle boarding school, after her previous guardians abandoned her," Amelia replied in a tone that would be best suited to scold a child. "Sending a howler to a muggle owned building is in complete violation of the Statute of Secrecy!"

"Dumbledore would have never allowed that to happen," Molly protested.

"He has no jurisdiction over who is or isn't Greer's guardian, as she has an American citizenship now," Amelia replied in a stern voice, "He only had the right to leave her with her mother's muggle sister, as she was her only living relative, other than that, he'd be exceeding his authority! You are just lucky that this school you sent the Howler to was already in the know about magic! Otherwise you were to be tried and if found guilty, you would have spent upwards of four months at Azkaban! And that does not include the additional fines! As it is you are going to be fined and serve a month of community service."

Molly flinched, "So close to sending my kids to Hogwarts?"

"You should have thought of that before you sent that howler," Amelia Bones replied, "I expect you to show up to the DMLE tomorrow by 9 to pick up your schedule for your community service. For each one you miss, an additional day is added, and if you miss seven, you'd be spending each of you community service days in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"

Molly flinched and nodded. As she finally agreed to do the charges to prevent herself from going to that awful prison. Molly sighed in disbelief as she saw the total of the fine. Which was more than her husband made in a month!

After Amelia left, Molly went to the clock that showed where her family was and opened the face of the clock and inside the face was a vault key.

"I know Dumbledore entrusted the Potters vault key to me, but I don't have a choice," Molly said to herself. "We don't have enough money to pay the fine."

 _-Gringotts 3:42 P.M.-_

As Molly approached the goblin in charge of the vaults and she placed the key onto the table in front of him and said, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from vault 687, Sir Goblin."

The goblin inspected the key carefully before replying, "I am afraid that I can't take you to this vault."

Molly kept her anger in check as she knew full well the consequences of crossing a goblin, especially in their places of business, and she asked in as calm and collected tone as possible, "Whatever why, Sir Goblin? I have full permission from the girls magical guardian to access this vault."

The goblin merely grinned wickedly.

 _-Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office 4:02 P.M.-_

Dumbledore is currently in trouble with the goblins as they were looking through the finances of their major vaults and noticed inconceties in the Potter's trust vault and thus his access to the vault is suspended until a proper investigation could be handled. As most of the money he withdrew for the Greer's handling by her aunt and uncle had mysteriously never reached to the Dursley in the first place. Dumbledore mused to himself on how he could get the funds he needs for his various projects that he had hidden away from the public. He also tried to figure on how to get the Potter girl back under his control.

That was a squad of Goblin Gringotts guards entered his office, dragging a chained Molly Weasley behind them.

Dumbledore stood from his desk with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Master goblins, may I know the meaning of this?"

A goblin Gringotts official came forth and placed a scroll on his desk and replied, "We caught this thief trying to enter the Potter heirs trust vault through a secondary key that is supposed to be in your safekeeping. As such through our treaties with your government, you are no longer the keeper of the Potter vaults and Molly Weasley has been from stepping inside Gringotts for the next 7 years."

"This must be some misunderstanding," Dumbledore replied, "I have my utmost trust with Mrs. Weasley. That is why I had that key hidden away in her house."

"That me be good enough for your government but we goblins take theft very seriously," the goblin said. "If we had our way, she would be working in our mines already." With that the goblins took their leave, leaving a still bound Molly in his office.

Dumbledore looked at Molly, letting her safekeep the spare trust vault key that he processed, didn't pan out the way he wanted to. Dumbledore continued to think of ways to salvage the situation.

 _-Location: ? Time: ?-_

The body of Minos was dragged away by several members of Friends of Humanity.

"Are you sure that was necessary, Graydon Creed," a man with graying hair asked.

"I don't tolerate failures Trask," Graydon responded, "The only reason I funded his project was for to create weapons for our crusade against the mutant menace. Freaks fighting freaks. Since his subject escaped, she now lives among our most hated enemies. The X-men!"

"They have been a thorn in our side for quite some time," Trask admitted. "But our suppliers in Hydra won't take kindly for losing an...expensive asset."

Graydon growled and replied, "I'll worry about them, but I'm putting you in charge of cleaning this mess up."

"Can I take lethal action," Trask asked casually.

"I'd like the brat alive," Graydon replied, "but if no other alternative presents itself you have the green light. We can still learn plenty from the girls corpse."

With Trask left the room with a grin on his face.

 _-Canadian Wilderness-_

A feral looking man of 6'6" is eating the corpse of bear that is much larger than him. Behind him was a hovering small metal sphere projecting an holographic image of a man hidden by shadows.

"What is your answer Victor," the hologram asked.

"So the brat finally grew a backbone and looking for a fight with his old man, no less," Victor said with a feral grin as he paused long enough to bite off a piece of raw bear meat before continuing, "Just tell me where the fight will be."

With that the holographic image was cut off and the metallic sphere flew off without a sound.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
